A psycho and a new family
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This discussing the kidnapping reference made in my story "I did it for love". It's a little different from that, and this one is a mpreg. Yes Shiv and Ebon will have babies to, which is a scary thought. It's Virgil/Hotstreak, Ebon/Shiv, Richie/Ferret
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that Virgil became aware of was, besides his migraine, noise, more specifically, multiple groans around him. Chocolate eye's opened carefully, being weary of the headache that pulsed in the back of his head. Sitting up with another groan, Virgil looked around at the other occupants in the room with him. The others were Shiv, Richie, and his three and a half pregnant sister Sharon. The hero shot over to his sister instantly, helping her into a sitting position. One of Virgil's slender hands was spread wide on her lower back, while the other crossed over her front.

"Thanks Virgil," Sharon said, looking around cautiously.

"No problem," Virgil said, looking around as well. Richie and Shiv got up and walked over to the siblings.

"Where are we?" Shiv asked, worry hinting his voice. The light wielder didn't want to be any where that didn't have Ebon or his adoptive older sister Talon.

"In a cell by the looks of it," Richie replied, adjusting his glasses. A voice close by startled them.

"Very astute of you Gear," All four of turned towards the dark voice to see a shadowy figure.

"Ebon? Is that you boss?" Shiv asked, almond shaped purple eyes wide in curiosity. The man chuckled and stepped into the light. It wasn't Ebon. It wasn't even someone they knew. The man wasn't a horrible looking man, brown shaggy hair, normal angled, smooth, face. Decently broad shoulders, standard hight, every thing about him was normal, safe looking, except for his eyes. His Crystal blue eyes had a depth of insanity and darkness that had Shiv shivering.

"Pretty bold of you to be assuming that," Virgil growled out, voice low.

"I tracked both you and Gear, Static, so don't even try to deny who you are," The man gave a crazed grin. Both Virgil and Richie paled drastically, Knowing that their families were now in danger. Sharon gasped at the confession.

"Your Static and Gear?" She squeaked out, hands going to her mouth. Both boys were still to stunned to say anything, so they nodded unsurely.

"So Ebon was right about you," SHiv said happily. They couldn't look at the criminal, terror churning in their stomachs.

"What do you want?" Richie asked the man rather listlessly.

"What do you think? You four will be good breeders, plus having you, your lovers will be in my control." Crazy man said.

"Um, three of us are boys," Shiv said frown marring his normally happy face. Richie and Virgil looked at each other, surprised that the normally idiotic criminal. They didn't think he was observant at all.

"Gear is a genius Shiv, and the bang baby gas did scramble every bang baby's DNA. Gear did manage to tweak both his and Static's bodies to hold a child to full term successfully." Crazy man gave an insane grin as he looked at the foursome.

"It worked?" Virgil whispered out, hand going to his stomach.

"Yes, yes it did. I checked you when you were unconscious," Crazy man replied. Both hero's shuddered at being manhandled, especially in their conditions.

"Your pregnant?" Sharon shrieked, causing every one to flinch slightly.

"So are you," Virgil snapped. His older sister shut her mouth so quick her teeth clicked. The Crazy man began laughing insanely, stopping any further comments.

"Your children will be great minions. Plus the revenge on Adam and Ivan Evens will be oh so sweet," Crazy man said between laughs.

"What did Adam and his brother do to you?" Sharon said nervously.

"You don't know who Ivan is, do you?" Crazy man's laughing was renewed.

"Ebon is Ivan, Sharon." Virgil said, looking down at his still flat stomach. Sharon palled ever so slightly.

"I'll be the baddest in town after I take care of those two," Crazy man laughed out.

"You forgot about Hotstreak jackass," Virgil snarled out, his head snapping up to death glare the man. Crazy man stopped laughing, blues eyes widening in surprise. Apparently he forgot about the hot headed criminal. That or he hadn't been around long enough to actually find out about Hotstreak. After he'd begun dating Virgil, he had been doing his best to try and go straight. Surprisingly, he'd been doing really good for the last three weeks. Which means, the crazy man didn't show up until recently. Or at least had been in Dakota for a short enough time to at least meet Ebon and Adam.

"Isn't he your lover?" Crazy man asked, head tilted.

"Yes, and he's one of the strongest bang babies we have. I promise you this, he'll come for you, and you wont win." Virgil said, arms going over his stomach protectively.

"Oh, he will submit, because he'll want you and his piece of shit brat safe," Crazy man snarled then stalked off. Virgil fell to his knees, shaking. Richie and Sharon surrounded him to give him some comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SHIV?" Ebon screeched at Hotstreak. The red head covered his ears, grimacing at the noise Ebon produced.

"I haven't seen him. My Virgil's gone to Ebon, along with his friend Richie and his sister Sharon, who as you know, is pregnant." Hotstreak replied, large hands slowly descending from his abused ears. Ebon's eyes widened in surprise. Virgil kept Hotstreak mentally stable, Ferret was probably going crazy without his bitch, and Sharon was his sister-in-law, and he rather liked her. Adam hadn't told him that she was pregnant though, and now he was doubly anxious and pissed. It wasn't long before Adam and Ferret showed up at the Stone/Hawkins house, where Hotstreak and Ebon were currently placed. Adam was holding a tape, and looked both stricken and grim.

"I was told to gather all of you to see this. It came with a note." Adam explained quickly. The four went into the living room and Adam popped the in the tape, pressing play as soon it was in. A man appeared onto the tape.

"Hello Evens men, Hotstreak and Ferret. As you must have noticed, your lovers are missing. I have them. If you don't do as I say, they will be killed. Miss Sharon, with her three and half month pregnancy, will be first, then Virgil who is a week into his pregnancy, then Richie, who's also a week along, then Shiv. It will be a very brutal death on all four accounts. Along with death, they will be brutally raped as well. I'll be giving you instructions at one of your homes every chance I get. If you do good, you'll bet to see your lovers, maybe get them back. Talk to you soon,"

The tape went blank, and the four were silent. Moments later, the room began to heat up to unbearable levels. Hotstreak let out a howl of rage, flames shooting from his hands, hair and mouth. A moment later, it stopped completely, with Hotstreak glaring at the ceiling, teeth clenched angrily.

"We'll get them back," His raspy voice was quiet and held a dark promise of pain. The others heard him loud and clear.

"How?" Ferret said, trembling in his own obvious rage. The animal in him was panicking, wanting its mate back safe in his sites.

"You have a good sense of smell right? It can't be that hard for you to get and track their scent. I'm gonna contact the league, considering that they owe me several times over for helping them in the past." Francis said, turning to stalk out out to get his communicator. The rest of the men were silent.


	3. Chapter 3

It had officially been a week since the four 'women' were kidnapped and locked into their cell. So fay, they'd only been beaten and tortured. Because of this, though, they had begun sleeping in a pile together and going through shifts. Sharon was the worst off so far, because she had a 'weaker' baby. The psycho never aimed for her stomach though, much to everyone's relief. In the hours when weren't being tortured or sleeping, they had begun to talk. It gave them comfort to know the others were there.

"Think we'll get out of this?" Shiv asked one night, when they hadn't been able to sleep and the crazy man was off giving orders.

"Sure we will, Scott," Richie said with a semi comforting smile, Shiv just nodded nervously in return.

"I want Adam." SHaron said mournfully, clutching her broken left pointer finger to her swollen stomach. The others soon became even more morose as well.

"We all want our lovers Sharon." Virgil said, voice horse from screaming. His right wrist was at an awkward angle from being broken two days prior. He also had a split lip, black eye, two broken ribs and a broken collar bone. Sharon nodded her head in agreement, trembling badly. The other three took note and went over to her to curl around her in comfort. Virgil and Richie curled up on her sides and Shiv curled on their laps.

"I want to go home," Shiv moaned out, burring himself into their laps, trying to get some warmth from his new friends.

"Well, you're not going to," Said a sinister voice angrily. All four of the caged people's heads shot towards the door of the cages as it was yanked open aggressively. Crazy man stalked in and grabbed Shiv by the hair. Before the Asian teen could react, o power blocking collar was clamped around his neck. Shiv was then savagely beaten, with brutal precision in front of the other three pregnant people. Cray man then rolled Shiv on to his stomach and began to pull down the teens pants. Before he got that far, a shock of electricity went through him.

When the shock stopped, the man went shooting to Virgil and proceeded to beat him harshly as well. The deranged man beat all four them well that night before stalking out and slamming the door with a loud clank. Richie was the first to move, and proceeded to check on the other three. The Crazy man didn't know it, but Richie had his miniature version of backpack, in his pocket. He then proceeded to make sure no one had internal bleeding. VIrgil and Shiv did, Sharon and himself didn't. Virgil was an easy fix, so was Shiv. All Virgil needed was a large amount of electricity. Shiv would be a little more difficult, normally. After the whole incident with the hoop squad, Richie had begun to experiment with nano bots as well. The genius made them to specialize in healing internal, and external damage.

The blond put the smaller backpack version against Shiv and then took out another little gizmo. It was a machine that generated large amounts of electricity at a single time. It was designed for extreme emergencies, this was the second time it was ever needed.

"Richie, what are you doing?" Sharon asked weakly.

"Fixing them," The blond replied, injecting Shiv with the bots and charging Virgil's system. Virgil's body automatically began to absorb the electricity and his began to heal the major damage. The bots also began to fix Shiv up quite quickly as well.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" SHiv asked, raspy.

"Because, its for sever emergencies and I didn't want crazy man to see this equipment." Richie replied back quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

It took another week and a half for the league to trace the crazy man who had taken their lovers. It had only taken that long because the league was having problems with the rest of the universe. The meta breed, plus Adam, had been tracking him in between tasks he set out. Each time they did good, they got live video feed of their lovers, if not, they'd watch their lovers get beaten. Despite that, Adam said that Virgil and Richie seemed to be properly glowing due to their pregnancies. Both Hotstreak and Ferret felt a warmth in them at the thought of their lovers filled with their children. Moments later, uncontrollable rage filled them as that they realized that Virgil and Richie were being beaten in their delicate state.

_(Scene change)_

In the days that the four had been together, they had become quite attached to each other. Shiv had taught the other three to properly speak Korean. They were locked up, had nothing to do, and there wasn't much else to do besides learn things. Virgil, in turn, taught them French and Italian, both languages he had learned when he was younger and really enthused about the subjects. Sharon, being the good counselor she was training to be, listened to Shiv's fears and regrets and Richie with his sarcastic comments and jokes lightened the mood.

A few more days had passed and it had become three weeks since their capture. Shiv had been taught so well by the other three, that he was going to try and go to college. If they had gotten out of the hell hole they were in, of course. On one sullen Tuesday, when they were waiting for Crazy man to come in and beat them, they heard something else instead. It was an explosion, and from the shuddering the walls were doing, it was a pretty violent one. All four of them began to hope it was there lovers, prayed it was them. Soon enough, Crazy man was running into the area where their cell was, a look of shock was on his face. Hotstreak, Ebon, Ferret, Adam and the league trailed behind him, angry looks darkening their faces.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Hotstreak yelled in his rage. Before the Crazy man could do anything, like run, Hotstreak was on him, beating him into a violent unconsciousness. The other three men joined with the beating, enjoying getting their revenge. The league just stood there, staring at the scene for a moment, before Batman walked over to the cell and released the prisoners.

"Thank you," Virgil said hoarsely, trying to stand, but failing. Batman winced at how bad these kids looked.

"We don't look that bad do we?" Richie asked, just as hoarsely.

"Yeah, you do," Wonder-women replied, a sad look on her face, as she helped Sharon up. All four of them were just above malnourished and had multiple lacerations and bruising. The league helped the four out of the cage to they're waiting lovers, who had finished beating the bastard bloody.

"Frankie," Virgil said happily reaching for him.

"Adam," Sharon said tiredly, hand going out.

"Ferret," Richie said with tired glee.

"Ebon," Shiv squealed out joyously.

All four of the captive pretty much shouted out as best as they could. Their lovers rushed them and pretty much hoisted them into their ever loving arms.

"We have doctors up at the watch tower, it'd probably best if they were there instead of the local hospital." Superman said, gently.

"Does this include me and Ebon?" Shiv asked within the protective in brace of his shadowy lover.

"Of course." Hawk girl supplied, a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you," Ebon responded, husky voice holding unexpected gratitude. They made a rush of it to get back to the tower, in a hurry to make sure four young charges, or was it seven, were healthy. When they got up there, they four were carted off into the hospital ward with their anxious lovers waiting for them.

"You don't think Sharon, Virgil and Richie miscarried do you?" Adam asked, nervously. Hotstreak and Ferret paled considerable.

"I hope not. Virg' and I have been trying for kids since he was eighteen." Francis said shakily.

"I know what you mean. When Rich and I found out we could have kids, we were praying for it to work for decades." Ferret said.

"They're pregnant?" A passing nurse asked shocked.

"Yeah, the bang baby gas messed up our DNA. Submissive males grow female organs, while a dominate male can scent them out unconsciously." Ferret explained, sitting on all fours in his chair. The nurse looked wide eyed and scurried into the operating room to inform the doctors of this issue. Two hours later, Virgil, Sharon, Richie, and Shiv were brought out of the operating room, covered in bandages, and awake. Virgil had his write wrist casted up to his elbow, along with his ribs and foot. There was a bandage around his forehead, along with his delicate neck and his collar bone. Sharon had a similar cast, going midway up her left arm for her finger. Her shoulder had to be pinned together and had other various strains and bruises. Shiv's ribs were wrapped, along with his left hand. His upper right leg had to have a cast, and his right hip was severely bruised. Richie was lucky in the fact that he didn't have any broken bones, but he did have a lot of torn muscles and ligaments that had to be sewn back together. Lucky for the three of them, they didn't miscarry, they'd just have to be extra carful in the following months.

Each couple was assigned a room of their own. It wasn't long before the four of them were aloud to go home. Their lovers on high alert and paranoid of the kindest of people. Ebon was thoughtful enough to assign one of the meta breed to each home, as a token body guard just in case. The others were very thankful at least having some sort of back up. The four dominates, and Adam (come on, everyone knows Sharon's to bossy) spent the first days hovering over their lovers, petrified that they'd disappear again. Three weeks later, Shiv called to tell Virgil, Richie and Sharon that he was expecting his own child. The other three squealed in happiness and chattered with him about many different baby related things. Of course his 'older sister' Talon was the first person he told. She hadn't left him alone when he came back, now she was doubly on guard, much to Ebon's relief.


	5. Chapter 5

_Epilogue_

It had been four months since the abduction, and Virgil was safely stored, and very much asleep in bed. During the four months of recuperating, Virgil's stomach had grown to a healthy baby bump. Richie, Shiv and Sharon weren't to far behind him in that aspect. Seconds later, a chocolate eye opened, followed by its twin.

'_Goddamn bladder, it wont let me fucking sleep,' _Virgil thought angrily to himself. Carefully, he sat up, supporting his lower back with his still wrapped wrist. He just swung his legs over the side of the bed when a voice from the doorway interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" Francis asked, raspy voice growling ever so slightly.

"I have to pee again," Virgil responded, putting an adorable pout on his face. Francis shuddered at the adorable look, his length hardening ever so slightly. He had always loved that adorable look on Virgil's face, it made him want to pound into him.

"Need help?" Francis asked, stalking over to his little lover.

"If its from you? Always." Virgil said with a gently smile.

"Good, I like helping you," Francis replied with a gently grin. Francis helped his pregnant lover up and then to the bathroom, where he helped pull down Virigl's boxers and lift up his lucky red shirt.

"Frankie, I can do that part," Virgil said with an adorable whine as Francis grabbed his length with a large calloused hand.

"Let me touch you, please," Francis whispered huskily, head leaning down to sit on a slender shoulder. Francis needed to take care of his lover, to make up for not taking care of him sooner. Virgil just blushed, still unused to Francis saying please.

"All right," Virgil replied, shyly, leaning back into that broad chest that he'd wept into the past four months. Nightmares were a bitch to deal with, but Francis stayed his rock, like he always did. After Virgil was done, Francis helped him dress and get to the sink.

"Want a shower?" Francis asked, kissing Virgil's cheek.

"Can we have sex first?" Virgil asked back. They hadn't had actual sex outside of grouping and oral for four months. Virgil felt Francis get stiff behind him, both in body, and in that large length that the dread headed boy was addicted to.

"Are you..." Virgil cut Francis off from finishing.

"Yes, I'm sure, I want you now. That mother fucker didn't rape us, just broke our bones. Please, Frankie, I want to know if desirable enough for you," Virgil begged, turning around to puppy eye his older lover

"Who ever said you weren't desirable?" Francis growled.

"It's not that, I just have needs, and I know you have them to. We've always been mega active in our sex lives, I don't want to stop that. Please Frankie?" Virgil was begging again. Francis hated it when Virgil begged, except when he was teasing him in bed. Francis leaned down and hungrily kissed Virgil, pouring all of his love and hunger for the hero through that kiss. Virgil moaned into him, hands going up to clutch the red heads large t-shirt. Before Virgil knew it, they were tumbling onto their bed, after having torn each others cloths off. Thick fingers went to his mouth eagerly.

"Suck 'em like a good little bitch," Francis growled, and Virgil obeyed, sucking on all four thick fingers hungrily, wanting them stretching him soon. It wasn't long before two fingers were stretching Virgil's entrance rather viciously. Virgil was thrusting himself onto Francis's thick fingers, wanting that sweet friction. A loud moan erupted from him as the two other fingers found their way into the tight entrance. Before to long, Francis pulled his fingers out, found the lube and was lubing himself up.

"Need you Frankie, need you so bad. Need you to fill me, Frankie, please," Virgil begged out, making Francis moaned and line himself up at the tight entrance. Francis thrusted right in, making Virgil scream in pain and joy. Francis stopped, and waited.

"God, yer so fucking tight. Yer squeezing my dick off. Gods," Francis moaned in pleasure, burying his face into Virgil's neck. Moments later, Francis began to bite the neck presented him.

"Fuck me," Virgil moaned out heatedly. Francis groaned again and began a gentle thrusting pace. He usually used this pace to teas Virgil, now he just wanted to make sure the baby was safe and Virgil's wounds weren't aggravated.

"Harder, Frankie, please harder," Virgil begged out, legs curling around Francis's slender waist.

"Don't want to hurt you or the baby," Francis moaned back, rocking against the body below him.

"You wont. Please, Frankie, need to feel that you own me," Virgil moaned out, nails racking down Francis's scared back. Francis's eyes flared red, and smoke rose from his hair. It was long before Francis was pounding into the body below him, making Virgil scream his pleasure out, much to the chagrin of their neighbors.

"YES, YES, OH GOD YES," Virgil screamed, hands clawing at the back above him.

"Tighter, Virgil, tighter," Francis panted into his delicate ear. Virgil tightened his body, crossing his ankles together to lock Francis to him. Francis moaned in appreciation. It wasn't long before Virgil coated their stomachs with his sticky seed, his body tightening unbearable so. Seconds later, Francis's own scalding seed splatter against Virgil's prostate and then his cervix. Virgil moaned in pleasure at the wonderful feeling of being filled with his lovers seed. Francis didn't collapse like he usually did, but did roll over so Virgil could lay on him comfortable. Virgil nuzzled that musclier chest, and fell asleep, still connected to his stronger lover.

**Not going to be any more chapters. Wanted to end on a Francis/Virgil scene.**


End file.
